Фундаментализм
Фундаментали́зм (от — основание) — общее наименование крайне консервативных философских, моральных и социальных течений. Явление фундаментализма часто является реакцией на протекающие в современном обществе процессы глобализации и секуляризации. Одним из вариантов данного течения является фундаментализм религиозный. В качестве одной из основных своих задач религиозный фундаментализм рассматривает возвращение религиозным структурам господствующих позиций в обществеBeit-Hallahmi, Bennjamin. «''Fundamentalism''», Global Policy Forum (with «consultative status at the UN»), May 2000, Accessed 14-05-2008.thefreedictionary.com: «Fundamentalism», Accessed 14-05-2008.Google define:fundamentalismMarsden, George M. «Fundamentalism and American Culture», Oxford University Press US (1980/rev.2006). Основными его идеологическими положениями являются необходимость строгого следования предписаниям, установленным в религиозных священных книгах, недопустимость критики, либо либерального толкования указанных текстов. История термина Термин изначально использовался для обозначения узконаправленных религиозных убеждений, развившихся в протестантское движение в США в начале XX века, и имеющих свои истоки в фундаменталистско-модернистских противоречиях, широко известных в тот период. До 1950-х гг. термин фундаментализм не был внесен в Оксфордский словарь английского языка. [http://dictionary.oed.com/ Oxford English Dictionary, Oxford University Press, 2nd edition, 1989]. Термин широко используется в качестве пейоративного, негативно характеризующего определения, особенно часто сочетаясь с другими эпитетами (напр., часто употребляемые выражения «исламский фундаментализм», «праворадикальный/леворадикальный фундаментализм») . Наиболее активно фундаменталистское течение проявляется в исламе, христианстве, иудаизме и индуизмеКостюк К. Н. Православный фундаментализм тем не менее, направления, имеющие признаки фундаменталистских, выявляются специалистами и в иных религиях. Религиозный фундаментализм Протестантский фундаментализм Широкую популярность религиозный протестантский фундаментализм получил в южных штатах США, среди групп пресвитериан, баптистов и методистов в 1910-12-е годы Идеологами движения отвергались любые попытки критики и модернистского истолковывания Священного писания (сравн. либеральная теология). В 20-е годы XX века фундаменталисты провели ряд выступлений, критикующих победившие, к тому времени, эволюционистские основы в науке, а в южных штатах (например, штатах Теннеси, Арканзас, Миссисипи и др.) в 1921-29 гг. были приняты законы, запрещающие преподавание в государственных школах теории Дарвина о происхождении человека (см. Обезьяний процесс). В 1973 году в штате Теннеси была принята поправка к закону, позволяющая преподавать дарвиновское учение в качестве гипотезы наряду с креационистской библейской версией. В России в феврале 2006 г. был подан в Петербургский суд иск против комитета образования Санкт-Петербурга и Министерства образования, с требованием запретить в средних школах преподавание эволюционной теории Чарльза Дарвина, которая оскорбляет религиозные чувства. Иск поддержали представители РПЦ и других конфессий. С 1919 года существует Всемирная ассоциация фундаменталистов, которая в 1948 году была переименована в Международный совет христианских церквей ( ), в который входило 140 протестантских организаций. Католический фундаментализм Менее радикальны чем протестанты, но весьма влиятельны в христианском мире католические фундаменталисты. К ним относят, в частности, «Священническое братство св. Пия Х», основанное в 1970 году архиепископом Марселем Лефевром. Конфликт Лефевра с официальным Ватиканом привёл к отлучению архиепископа от церкви. Не менее известна организация «Opus Dei» («Божье дело»), основанная испанцем Эскривой де Балагером в 1928 году и оказавшая большое влияние на ряд правых политических режимов XX века в Европе и Латинской Америке. Известны также «Militas Dei» («Воины Божьи») или «Лига католической контр-реформации» (Франция). Католические фундаменталисты выступают против модернизма, экуменизма и реформированного богослужения, принятого II Ватиканским собором.Многоликий фундаментализм Православный фундаментализм Зарождение православного фундаментализма в России относят к началу ХХ века. На общественном уровне его проявлением стали еврейские погромы (1881, 1903), а на политическом — созданием «Союза русского народа». Среди теоретиков того времени можно назвать А. И. Дубровина, В. А. Грингмута, о. Иоанна Восторгова, Н. Е. Маркова, В. М. Пуришкевича, архим. Макария (Гневушева), архиеп. Андроника (Никольского) и др. Второй волной роста фундаменталистских настроений отмечены 1980-1990-е годы. В политическом поле оно ознаменовалось появлением национально-патриотических объединений с православной риторикой (первым из них было Общество «Память»). Если на ранних этапах значительную роль для таких объединений играли антисемитские и монархические настроения, то позднее основную роль стал играть самостоятельный религиозный фактор. В стране действовал ряд религиозно-общественных организаций фундаменталистского характера, таких как «Братство», «Православие или смерть», «Общества ревнителей митрополита Иоанна», «Чёрной сотни», «Славянского мира», «Союза православных граждан», «Общественного комитета за нравственное возрождение отечества», Христианско-патриотического движения «Александр Невский». Значительное влияние на рост православно-фундаменталистских настроений в российском обществе играет позиция РПЦ. Уже к середине 1990-х годов иерархи Православно церкви участвовали в лоббировании ужесточения религиозного законодательства по отношению к другим конфессиям, прежде всего «нетрадиционным». Начиная с 1998 года тенденция самостоятельной выработки консервативно-антилиберальных идей проявляться в выступлениях ряда церковных иерархов (в частности, митр. Кирилла (Гундяева), митр. Иоанна (Снычёва), еп. Серафима (Соболева)). Фундаменталистские круги объединялись вокруг широко известных проправославных СМИ (газета «Русь православная» и «Русь державная», «Радонеж», телепередача «Русский Дом»).[http://www.kiev-orthodox.org/site/churchlife/332/ Виноградов Игорь Опасность «православного» фундаментализма] Вместе с тем, в целом сторонники радикального фундаментализма в православии в настоящее время составляют маргинальное меньшинство верующих.[http://www.politjournal.ru/index.php?action=Articles&dirid=67&tek=3892&issue=112 А. Верховский Православный фундаментализм остался в меньшинстве] Общими основами современного православного фундаментализма являются: бескомпромиссный антиэкуменизм (особенно антисектантство и антикатолицизм); антилиберализм, антииндивидуализм, критика западной культуры; государственничество (державность), поддержка национально-патриотических движений. Идеологическими столпами можно назвать теоцентризм, благочестие, Святое Предание и традиция, следование истине Писания и святых Отцов, добродетель и целомудрие, концепции Христианского государства и «Народ и Родина». Социальной базой православного фундаментализма в России являются женщины старшего поколения, интеллигенция (особенно гуманитарная). Во многих случаях фундаментализм представляет собой это маргинальное проявление обрядоверия, проявляющееся в форме радикально-националистической идеологии, ненависти к чужакам, политического ангажирования.[http://www.krotov.info/libr_min/20_u/ulyahin.html В. Н. Уляхин Фундаментализм в православии: теория и практика] Исламский фундаментализм В настоящее время, в условиях постколониализма, в исламе наблюдается «исламский фундаментализм» — идеология, декларирующая необходимость возвращения мусульман к строгому соблюдению требований Корана и других священных в данной религии книг, а также освобождения мусульманских земель от колонизаторов Azim A. Nanji, ed., «The Muslim Almanac» (Detroit: Gale Research, Inc., 1996), p. 123 Arthur Goldschmidt Jr., «A Concise History of the Middle East», (Boulder, Colo.:Westview Press, 1988), p. 231 John L. Esposito, «The Islamic Threat: Myth or Reality?» (New York: Oxford University Press, 1999), p. 50 Fawaz A. Gerges, «America and Political Islam: Clash of Cultures or Clash of Interests?» (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1999).. Джон Эспозито в своей книге «Исламская угроза: Миф или Реальность?» отмечаетJohn L. Esposito, The Islamic Threat: Myth or Reality ? (New York: Oxford University Press, 1992), p. 165.: Теория и практика исламского фундаментализма отличается разнообразием, данное движение характерно, как для суннитского, так и для шиитского направления ислама. В отдельных государствах фундаменталистам удалось добиться принятия своей идеологии в качестве господствующей, в частности, в Исламской Республике Иран. В ряде других фундаменталистские движения действуют в качестве оппозиции существующим светским или традиционным государственным институтам, в качестве метода борьбы с которыми отдельными группировками фундаменталистов используются методы терроризма. Исламофашизм Категорическое отрицание ряда ценностей Запада и склонность к радикальным методам борьбыИсламизм. Фотодокументы (например, против того, что Ивэн Этланд называет «оккупацией арабских земель» ) дали основание ряду учёных, публицистов и политиков ввести в оборот термин «исламофашизм», которое впервые использовал французский писатель и публицист Максим Роденсон, обозначивший им режим революционной исламской диктатуры в Иране после событий 1979 года Роджер Скратон 'Исламофашизм' («The Wall Street Journal», США) Некоторые источники утверждают, что автором термина была итальянская писательница Ориана Фаллачиhttp://www.centrasia.ru/newsA.php?st=1158328140 Известный философ Френсис Фукуяма в 2002 году утверждал, что сегодняшний «конфликт цивилизаций» — это не просто борьба с терроризмом и не борьба с исламом как религией или цивилизацией, а скорее «борьба с исламофашизмом», то есть с радикально нетерпимой и антисовременной (по мнению Фукуямы) доктриной, отрицающей ценности западной цивилизации, которая недавно получила распространение во многих частях исламского мира.Рашкофф Д. Медиавирус. Как поп-культура тайно воздействует на ваше сознание. — М.: Ультра. Культура, 2003, стр. 299—322.Александр Дугин. Геополитика постмодерна. Глава 4. Малый шайтан исламо-фашизма (рецензия на статью Ф. Фукуямы «Исламо-фашизм») Однако некоторые известные учёные и политики критикуют употребление данного термина. В частности, Евгений Примаков считает, что есть исламский экстремизм, но не исламофашизм, поскольку по его мнению фашизм строится на национализме.«Исламская экономика», или пять тезисов профессора Игнатенко НекоторыеBoyle, Michael, 'The War on Terror in American Grand Strategy', International Affairs, 84, (March 2008), p196 учёные утверждают что термин используется для пропаганды Sobran, Joe. «Words in Wartime». Richard Alan Nelson «Chronology and Glossary of Propaganda in the United States». Иудейский фундаментализм Иудейский фундаментализм проявляется в деятельности ряда организаций и политических партий Израиля, выступающих за организацию всей жизни в государстве в соответствии с религиозными законами иудаизма. Ортодоксальные иудеи (так называемые харедим) часто конфликтуют с представителями светского и тем более нееврейского населения Израиля в связи с несоблюдением последними строгих религиозных ограничений.http://nashe.orbita.co.il/blogs/events/6830 При этом ортодоксы часто вступают в прямые столкновения с полицией.В Иерусалиме евреи-ортодоксы протестуют против работы стоянки по субботам: есть раненыеДрама в Иерусалиме: ортодоксы похитили труп женщины Существует также ультрарадикальная иудейская организация «Неторей карто», вовсе не признающая Израиль как государство в связи с тем, что оно основано до прихода Мессии. Индуистский фундаментализм В Индии действует несколько влиятельных и многочисленных фундаменталистских организаций, основанных на индуистской религии. В частности, «Раштрия Сваямсевак Сангх» («Союз добровольных служителей нации» — РСС) насчитывает около 4 млн членов. РСС имеет свои военизированные подразделения и профсоюзы. Кроме РСС известна также такая радикальная индуистская организация как «Шив сена» («Армия Шивы»).Индусские фундаменталисты продолжают проводить демонстративные церемонии «возвращения» христиан в индуизм«Армия Шивы» против «Дня св. Валентина» Не-религиозный фундаментализм Литература На русском языке * Левин З. И. Фундаментализм. М., Ин-т востоковед. РАН, Крафт+, 2003, 264 с, пер. * Фундаментализм. Крафт+, Институт Востоковедения РАН, 2003 г. ISBN 5-93675-051-5, ISBN 5-89282-214-1 * Саватеев А. Д. Исламская цивилизация в Тропической Африке. М., 2006. * Жильбер Ашкар. 11 тезисов о возрождении исламского фундаментализма. Свободное Марксистское издательство, 2008 г. * Поляков. Арабский восток и Россия: проблемы Исламского фундаментализма. Едиториал УРСС, 2003 * Свиридов, Андрей. Русский фундаментализм. Азбука Масштабных перемен: собр. Соч в 8 томах. Аркаим-Южноуральск-Москва Центр изучения Руссо-Тюркской Славянской Ведической цивилизации 2007—2008 г. ISBN 978-5-87184-408-3, ISBN 9785871844083 * Свиридов, Андрей. Славянский фундаментализм. Развенчание лжи о Русском Народе или Прорыв России. М., Асти-издат, 1999 г. На иностранных языках * Appleby, R. Scott, Gabriel Abraham Almond, and Emmanuel Sivan (2003). Strong Religion. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0-226-01497-5 * Armstrong, Karen (2001). The Battle for God: A History of Fundamentalism. New York: Ballantine Books. ISBN 0-345-39169-1 * Brasher, Brenda E. (2001). The Encyclopedia of Fundamentalism. New York: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-92244-5 * Caplan, Lionel. (1987). «Studies in Religious Fundamentalism». London: The MacMillan Press Ltd. * Dorff, Elliot N. and Rosett, Arthur, A Living Tree; The Roots and Growth of Jewish Law, SUNY Press, 1988. * Gorenberg, Gershom. (2000). The End of Days: Fundamentalism and the Struggle for the Temple Mount. New York: The Free Press. * Hindery, Roderick. 2001. Indoctrination and Self-deception or Free and Critical Thought? Mellen Press: aspects of fundamentalism, pp. 69-74. * Lawrence, Bruce B. Defenders of God: The Fundamentalist Revolt against the Modern Age. San Francisco: Harper & Row, 1989. * Marsden; George M. (1980). Fundamentalism and American Culture: The Shaping of Twentieth Century Evangelicalism, 1870—1925 Oxford University Press,Fundamentalism and American Culture: The Shaping of Twentieth Century Evangelicalism, 1870—1925 * Marty, Martin E. and R. Scott Appleby (eds.). The Fundamentalism Project. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. ** (1991). Volume 1: Fundamentalisms Observed. ISBN 0-226-50878-1 ** (1993). Volume 2: Fundamentalisms and Society. ISBN 0-226-50880-3 ** (1993). Volume 3: Fundamentalisms and the State. ISBN 0-226-50883-8 ** (1994). Volume 4: Accounting for Fundamentalisms. ISBN 0-226-50885-4 ** (1995). Volume 5: Fundamentalisms Comprehended. ISBN 0-226-50887-0 * Noll, Mark A. A History of Christianity in the United States and Canada. Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1992. * Ruthven, Malise (2005). «Fundamentalism: The Search for Meaning». Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-280606-8 * Torrey, R.A. (ed.). (1909). The Fundamentals. Los Angeles: The Bible Institute of Los Angeles (B.I.O.L.A. now Biola University). ISBN 0-8010-1264-3 * «Religious movements: fundamentalist.» In Goldstein, Norm (Ed.) (2003). The Associated Press Stylebook and Briefing on Media Law 2003 (38th ed.), p. 218. New York: The Associated Press. ISBN 0-917360-22-2. * Cabrera, Hashim Ibrahim. Fanatismo y religion: El Islam ante el fanatismo (Ponencia del Director de Verde Islam, Revista de Información y Análisis. Seminario «Libertad religiosa», celebrado en Córdoba los días 26 y 27 de julio de 1997). * Casanova, José. Dimensiones Públicas de la Religión en las modernas sociedades occidentales. En: Iglesia Viva, No. 178—179, julio/octubre de 1995, pp. 395—410. * Gellner, Ernest. Posmodernismo, razón y religión. Ediciones Paidós Ibérica S.A., Barcelona, 1994. * Kepel, Gilles. Al Oeste de Alá, La penetración del Islam en Occidente. Ediciones Paidós Ibérica S.A., Barcelona, 1995ª. * Kepel, Gilles (Dir.). Las Políticas de Dios. Grupo Anaya & Mario Muchnik. Madrid, 1995b. * Mardones, José María (Dir). 10 palabras clave sobre fundamentalismos. Editorial Verbo Divino, Estella (Navarra), 1999. * Pace, Enzo y GUOLO, Renzo. Los fundamentalismos. SIGLO XXI Editores. México, 2006. * Palomino, Rafael. Laicidad, laicismo y ética pública, Athena Intelligence Journal, Vol. 3, No 4, pp. 77-97 * Patino, Carlos. Política e Identidad en el comienzo del Siglo XXI. Editorial UNIVERSIDAD PONTIFÍCIA BOLIVARIANA. Medellín, 1998. * Tamayo, Juán José. Fundamentalismos y diálogo entre religiones. Editorial TROTTA. Madrid, 2004. * Saleh, Waleed. El ala radical del Islam. El Islam político: realidad y ficción, Siglo XXI, Madrid, 2007. * Thomas Meyer: Fundamentalismus: Aufstand gegen die Moderne. Reinbek bei Hamburg 1989, ISBN 3-499-12414-9 * Martin Riesebrodt: Fundamentalismus als patriarchalische Protestbewegung: amerikanische Protestanten (1910-28) und iranische Schiiten (1961-79) im Vergleich. Tübingen 1990, ISBN 3-16-145669-6 * Stephan H. Pfürtner: Fundamentalismus — Die Flucht ins Radikale. Herder, Freiburg 1991, ISBN 3-451-04031-X * Hubertus Mynarek: Denkverbot — Fundamentalismus in Christentum und Islam. 1992, ISBN 3-926901-45-4 * Martin E. Marty, R. Scott Appleby (Hg.): Fundamentalisms observed. (The Fundamentalism project; v. 1). University of Chicago Press, Chicago u.a. 1994, XVI, ISBN 0-226-50878-1 * Andreas Becke: Fundamentalismus in Indien? Säkularismus und Kommunalismus am Beispiel von Ayodhya, in: Zeitschrift für Missionswissenschaft und Religionswissenschaft, 78. Jahrgang, 1994, Heft 1, S. 3-24, ISSN 0044-3123 * Martin E. Marty, R. Scott Appleby (Hg.): Fundamentalisms and the State. Remaking Polities, Militance, and Economies. (The Fundamentalism project; v. 3). University of Chicago Press, Chicago u.a. 1996, IX, ISBN 0-226-50884-6 * Stephan Holthaus, Fundamentalismus in Deutschland: Der Kampf um die Bibel im Protestantismus des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts, 2. Aufl. Bonn: Verlag für Kultur und Wissenschaft, 2003. (ISBN 3-932829-85-9) * Karen Armstrong: Im Kampf für Gott. Fundamentalismus in Christentum, Judentum und Islam. Siedler Verlag, München 2004. * Clemens Six, Martin Riesebrodt, Siegfried Haas (Hg.): Religiöser Fundamentalismus. Vom Kolonialismus zur Globalisierung. StudienVerlag, Innsbruck u.a. 2004, ISBN 3-7065-4071-1 * Heywood, A. (2007). Siyasî İdeolojiler, Adres Yayınları, Ankara * Castells, M. (2006). Kimliğin Gücü c.2., İBÜY Y., İstanbul Примечания Ссылки * Консерватизм в христианстве * Религиозная идеология: Судьбы и перспективы * Подборка книг по теме * The Fundamentalist Distortion of the Islamic Message by Syed Manzar Abbas Saidi, published in Athena Intelligence Journal * Women Against Fundamentalism (UK) * International Coalition Against Political Islam * Résister et s’opposer aux fondamentalismes religieux initiative stratégique de l’AWID Категория:Религия Категория:Политика Категория:Социология an:Fundamentalismo relichioso ar:أصولية ast:Fundamentalismu relixosu bat-smg:Fondamentalėzmos bg:Фундаментализъм bn:মৌলবাদ bs:Fundamentalizam ca:Fonamentalisme cs:Fundamentalismus cy:Ffwndamentaliaeth da:Fundamentalisme de:Fundamentalismus el:Φονταμενταλισμός eml:Fundamentalisum religiåus en:Fundamentalism eo:Fundamentismo es:Fundamentalismo et:Fundamentalism fa:بنیادگرایی fi:Fundamentalismi fiu-vro:Fundamentalism fr:Fondamentalisme ga:Bunúsaíocht he:פונדמנטליזם hr:Vjerski fundamentalizam hu:Fundamentalizmus ia:Fundamentalismo id:Fundamentalisme is:Bókstafstrú it:Fondamentalismo ja:原理主義 ko:근본주의 la:Fundamentalismus lt:Fundamentalizmas ms:Fundamentalisme mwl:Fundamentalismo nl:Fundamentalisme nn:Fundamentalisme no:Fundamentalisme pl:Fundamentalizm ps:بنسټپالنه pt:Fundamentalismo ro:Fundamentalism religios sah:Фундаментализм scn:Funnamintalismu sh:Vjerski fundamentalizam simple:Religious fundamentalism sk:Fundamentalizmus sr:Фундаментализам sv:Fundamentalism ta:அடிப்படைவாதம் th:ความเชื่อมูลฐานทางศาสนา tl:Pundamentalismo tr:Köktendincilik uk:Релігійний фундаменталізм ur:بنیاد پرستی vi:Trào lưu chính thống war:Pundamentalismo yi:פאנדעמענטאליזם zh:原教旨主義 zh-min-nan:Goân-lí-chú-gī